


Butterflies and Angels

by TrashficParlour



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, German Jared Kleinman, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Zoe and Jared are absolutely in love with each other. What more can I say?





	Butterflies and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> originally i planned for more, but i know i'm never going to write more so have these pans

Zoe smiled, when Jared pressed a kiss to her hair. Humming, she cuddled closer into him.

They were currently watching a movie at Jared's. It was a german movie, so Zoe didn't understand a word, but Jared seemed happy so she didn't mind. From what she saw, it was a murder comedy.

"What is this movie about again?"  
"Oh, it's not a movie. It's part of a series. Tatort. It's a crime show, where they have to solve a murder. The fat guy, Thiel, is a police officer and the snazzy guy, Boerne, is a pathologist. They are an unlikely pair."

She nodded, still not really getting it.

"Image us doing that. Solving crimes together."  
"Like in X-files?"  
"Yeah!"

She grinned at him.

"Officer Murphy and Doctor Kleinman. It'd be a hit!"  
"We'd be the best crime solving couple in history, baby."  
"Hell yeah," she smiled.

Jared sighed happily and kissed her cheek.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"  
"Only about 5 times a day."  
"Oh shush!"

He threw some popcorn at her, but grinned still. She stuck out her tongue, which he took as an invitation to tickle her.

"N-no, sto-stop!" She giggled, trying to push him away.  
"Never." He gave her a smirk and tickled her sides.

Zoe curled herself up in a ball, still giggling. 

"Enough," she let out.  
"Okay, okay."

He leant down to kiss her, slowly and soft. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, happily humming into the kiss.

Zoe Murphy finally felt genuinely happy and nothing could take this away from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared Kleinman was in love. Completely, utterly and absolutely.

When he was with Zoe, it felt like the sun itself greeted him. His stomach was filled with butterflies and that weird, rollercoaster feeling. It was a great feeling.

She was perfect. In every way. She was smart, she was kind, she was interesting and she was beautiful. God, was she beautiful. He'd never met an angel, but if he did, he was sure they'd look like her.

And her voice. 

He's never heard an angel sing, either, but he was convinced that she would surpass them all.


End file.
